Percabeth Reunion
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: A Percebeth reunion. Rated Kplus for true love. Set during Mark of Athena. Two shot. Please read and review. :)
1. Annabeth

**This is just how I imagined the Percebeth reunion.**

**Songs I'm listening to: S.I.M.P (Squirrels in My Pants)**

**Enter Sandman**

**Robot Riot**

**Crazy Train**

**A/N: Can't remember if Frank was wearing a toga at the end of SoN. If he was, I don't know what color it was. I went with yes because**** he's a Centurion (or whatever that's called). I decided to make it red because he's a son of Mars. Sorry if this is incorrect!**

**A/N: I know for a fact Percy was wearing a toga. I'm not sure what color it was, so I went went with blue. Again, sorry if this is wrong.**

* * *

The Argo II seemed to slow down as it got closer and closer to New Rome. Annabeth was getting anxious.

She hadn't seen Percy in eight months. And he probably has amnesia on top of it.

Jason says the boat was about a mile from city limits. Annabeth started running through questions in her head.

What if he still had amnesia? What if the Romans killed him on sight? What if he was cold heartless Roman killer? What everything she loved about him was just gone? What if he wasn't even at this camp?

The number of things that could go wrong overwhelmed her. She couldn't go into New Rome and not find her Seaweed Brain. She left the deck and returned to her cabin.

It was simple. A small bed with grey bedding sat in the corner. A waist high bookshelf was on the right of the dark closet doors. A large desk sat in the far corner. A glass floor shown through to the ground below. The walls were blank, except for a small bulletin board the size of a microwave that sat above her headboard.

She sat on her bed, crying. The bulletin board had a few pictures of and her friends. But most of them were of her and Percy.

There was a picture of her, Grover, and Percy after their first quest. Annabeth thought about the conversation they had had in the animal transport truck. Their first real conversation.

There was her, Grover, Percy, Tyson, and Clarisse after their trip in the Sea of Monsters. Annabeth thought about the time in Siren Bay. She was drawn into their singing. Percy fought her so she wouldn't be pulled in. He'd comforted her underwater until they were out of the bay.

Another picture showed her, Percy, and Thalia after they'd saved her from Mount Tam. Percy and her both had grey streaks in their hair. Annabeth fingered the lock that use to be grey. It had faded about three months after Percy disappeared. Chances were, his was gone too.

Percy, her, Rachel, Grover, and Tyson after The Battle of the Labyrinth. Annabeth had been jealous of Rachel then. She was a rich and pretty mortal. Annabeth's feelings for Percy were starting to develop a little more.

Percy, Grover, Tyson, her, and Thalia after the Second Titan War. They'd all gotten a gift from the gods. Percy had turned down godhood for her.

Their first kiss at camp. Their friends had been spying on them.

The time they were thrown into the lake. Then their friends picked them up and threw them in. Annabeth and Percy shared the best underwater kiss ever. They didn't come up for about half an hour. *sigh* The advantages of dating a Poseidon kid.

A picture of their date in Paris. How that photo came to be, she had no idea. But she kept it nonetheless.

A few other photos of _Percebeth_ (that's what the Aphrodite cabin had dubbed them) were hung. She stared at them and cried.

A light knock came from the door. Jason opened it and came in. He sat next to Annabeth and put his hand on the crying blonde's shoulder

"Annabeth, we're going to stop 're going to climb down the ladder. We can't land because their are landmines in the only area open enough. Will you be able to climb down, or would you want me to fly you down?" Annabeth looked up.

"I'm not going down."

"Why not? You'll get to see Percy again."

"Assuming he's still alive." she muttered through tears. "There's too many scenarios where we won't end well. He could have a new girlfriend, he could be dead, he could want to kill me on sight. I don't want to chance it."

Jason looked at the glass floor. "I'll make you a deal." he said. "If we see Percy in the crowd below from your room, you'll go down. If we don't see him, I won' force you down."

"Fine." she muttered. They started searching the crowd. They were low enough to make out features, but high enough they didn't alarm any Romans. Annabeth was looking, half hoping she didn't see him. She didn't.

"Are one of those guys him him?" Jason asked. He pointed to a three kids.

Two guys, one girl. The girl had dark skin and curly dark hair. She was wearing a purple tee shirt and a pair of jeans. One guy was wearing a blood-red toga. He was Chinese and had a military hair cut and sumo wrestler-type body that didn't match is babyish face. The guy in the middle had his arms around the shoulders of the other two. He was wearing a blue toga and a purple cape. He had messy jet-black hair. He had perfect tanned skin. Even from the ship, Annabeth could see his deep sea green eyes.

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. She nodded slowly. She stood and she and Jason headed to the upper deck.

Leo and Piper were waiting for them. Leo dropped the rope ladder over the edge. They gestured for Annabeth to go first. She tried to grip the ladder, but she was shaking too much.

"Do you want to fly down?" Jason asked. She shook her head. She managed to tightly grip the ladder, and she began her descent.


	2. Percy

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Mah Na Mah Na; ****Don't Stop Belevin'; ****We Are The Champions; ****Do You Like Waffles?; ****Live And Let Die; ****I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song); ****All My Loving; ****Hello Goodbye; ****Surfin' USA;F ****riend Like Me; ****It Won't Be Long; ****I Get Around; ****Penny Lane; I Don't Want To Live On The Moon; Everything's Better With Perry; Mah Na Mah Na; The Final Countdown; Life's A Happy Song; All Star; Smells Like Teen Spirit (Muppet's Edition); I Want It All; Man Or Muppet; Crazy Train; Brand New Best Friend; Invincible; Forget You (Muppet's Edition);**

* * *

Percy had his arms around Hazel and Frank's shoulders. They were heading to the large ship that had stopped. Percy and Frank were struggling not to trip on their togas. They caught up to Reyna. Percy took his position next to her. Frank and Hazel stood off to his right.

A rope ladder came down. At the top, Percy could see four human shapes at the top.

One of them began climbing down. A girl. Halfway down, the sun stopped causing a blinding glare. Percy saw it was Annabeth. His heart nearly leaped from his chest. He started fidgeting nervously, her descent seemed to slow ten-fold.

Reyna shot him a look, and he stopped fidgeting. He did his best to look professional. He didn't feel it worked.

Annabeth landed and waited for her companions. A girl with a Native American skin tone was a few rungs above her. Above her, a Latino elf was climbing down. Hazel gasped quietly when he entered the glare free zone. Frank looked at her weirdly.

When the three of them were on the ground, the ladder was pulled up. Percy noticed Reyna sigh in disappointment. A fourth figure jumped off the side of the boat. People screamed. But when the figure reached the shade, everyone saw Jason Grace riding the winds down. Reyna's face lit up a little.

Romans parted to let the Greeks get to the praetors. Jason was first he shook hands with Reyna and Percy. Percy could tell Jason was holding angry that he lost his job to the new kid. Percy didn't want the job in the first place. He just took it so Octavian wouldn't.

Leo and Piper introduced themselves. They went and stood next to Hazel and Frank. Percy could tell Hazel was uncomfortable about standing next to the boy that looked like Sammy. Percy didn't blame her.

Annabeth came up behind them. She shook Reyna's hand. "Do I know you?" Annabeth asked.

"I was one of Circe's students. I believe you'd recognize my sister, Hylla, better." Reyna said. She had anger in her tone. Percy understood why, but he thought she had dropped the subject.

"Sorry about that by the way." Annabeth said.

"Accepted."

Annabeth turned to Percy. Tears rimmed her eyes. Her eyes were already red and puffy like she'd been crying for hours. "Annabeth." Percy said. He went for a hug.

She had a slightly different plan. She punched him in the gut. Percy doubled over. The Roman's gasped and stepped forward, reaching for weapons that weren't there. Percy raised his hand and they stopped. "Don't. I should'expected that." He sounded out of breath.

"Don't pretend like that hurt, Mr. Curse of Achilles." Annabeth scolded, tears were on her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Percy was standing normal again, but his arms were over the spot where she punched. "I wasn't pretending either. Lost it when I crossed Little Tiber. Can't have Greek curse on Roman soil."

She gasped and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay." Percy returned the hug. Tears falling from his eyes. He could feel tears soaking into the cape and toga on his back. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. Her curls tickled his face. He took in the lemony aroma.

"So you remember me?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled. Even Wise Girl needed an obvious fact stated.

"Are you kidding?" Percy's said in a whisper. "I never forgot you."

* * *

**A/N Please read and review! :D**


	3. Thanks

Thank you to all my favoriters, followers, and reviewers! I have many more stories, and I'm also a Betareader. Check out both of my profiles! Also, check out my sister account on Fiction Press!

Here is a list of my other stories:

**Back From Tartarus**

The Doors of Death are closed. Annabeth and Percy were trapped on the other side, so their friends strike a deal with Hades to get them out of Tartarus

**Finnick Odair**

Finnick Odair isn't dead! PJO/Hunger Games crossover. One-shot drabble

**Gods and Demigods Read the Books**

Demigods and mortals are sent back in time to read the stories of Percy Jackson with the gods

**Gods at Goode**

The Gods are attending Goode High School with their children

**Heartbroken**

Sally helps Percy recover from his first broken heart (Calypso)

**L-O-V-E**

Percabeth song fiction

**Lost Souls**

A year has passed since they escaped Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth still aren't in stable conditions.

**Meeting Again**

Years after a rough patch worse then the one when she was seven, Annabeth and her dad reunite and make up

**Missing Person**

Percy's view on The Heroes of Olympus in first person

**New Insticts**

During a picnic in Central Park, Annabeth and Percy go into a panic when two Hellhounds shadow travel in

**Paul Finds Out**

Paul catches Percy and Annabeth trying to recover from a monster attack. The two teens are put in the position of explain a world of monsters, gods, and mythological land marks

**Percabeth Reunion**

Another one of the thousands of possible outcomes of The Reunion in The Mark of Athena

**Percy Comes Home**

Percy and Annabeth come back to New York with some unique scars

**Percy Tells Paul**

After Paul witnesses a Empousa attack, Percy is forced to tell his step dad about demigods

P.S. Please don't send flames because of this. :)


End file.
